Broken Dreams
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Why was Leo gone so long? Training? That's what he wants you to think. Reposting...new chapters will be coming.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** This is a reposting of my original **_**Broken Dreams **_**I only own the Ocs and Plot. Some things have changed from the original. **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for dropping the fic like that…. "shudders" I never meant to I swear on my honor… "ducks as Plot Bunny attacks"…honestly I've been fighting these guys like crazy…**

**For those of you who are wondering…**_**The Three Trials**_** will be updated soon.**

**Prologue**

Don was sitting at the table while messing with a contraption he had been fighting with all week.

Raph was attempting to train with Leo who was struggling with something lately. He seemed off ever since the fight with Winters.

For a few weeks things were great, they had been back to being a healthy family again, then four days ago when Leo saw the calendar on the fridge, he fell apart. He stopped trying to be a part of things and cut himself off, stopped eating dinner with them, stopped speaking, and trained until he could hardly stand.

He wouldn't even talk to Splinter.

Don glanced up as Leo walked in, flinching as Leo opened the fridge and then slammed it shut and stormed off. It wasn't the brother he knew…or even remembered from when he had left two years ago.

"Um…Leo?" Mike whispered as he walked in.

Leo stopped, but said nothing.

Raph walked in behind Don looking shaken.

"Leo…will you explain…what you I…" Raph started.

"You heard me Raph…I murdered forty-five men…in cold blood…watched them die…and liked it," Leo whispered, "…I slaughtered them…like…"

Leo turned and looked at his brothers.

"Like they slaughtered my children," Leo finished, golden-brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter whispered.

"She was like us…the eggs…would've…" Leo's voice cut off as he sank to the ground. Master Splinter gripped his son gently and let him weep.

His brothers stood by, not sure how to react to seeing Leo weeping like he was. They had no experience with that kind of grief.

Raph was the first to move forward, slowly he reached forward and pressed a hand to Leo's carapace. Don and Mike were seconds after.

~*~*~*~

Later That Night

April gently hugged Leo.

"When you told me…_I can't go back a failure_…you meant…" April started.

"I couldn't save them," Leo mumbled, "I was too late…Esme and the eggs…they were…"

Master Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"My son…I think it is time you told us the whole story," Master Splinter whispered.

Leo swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I never meant to fall in love with her…if it hadn't been for the Jaguar we never would've met…" Leo started.

* * *

Reviews I beg! Please show me you forgive me!!!!

Thanks for being patient with me…

Again a reposting!!!


	2. One Last Run

**REPOSTING!!!**

**Chapter 1: One Last Run**

_I just wanted to see the sun rise again…one last time over the waterfall where I had stayed for that first year…that's when it all started…_

Leo jogged up to the top of a water fall and stood there, leaning against the tree that was there and watching the sun come up over the trees, Leo smiled as the sun's rays broke the leafy canopy and waited until the sun rose above the sea of green.

Leo turned, casting one long look back at the rising sun and turned to run back down the mountain.

He moved fast the joy of knowing his training was complete, that he could go home, that was everything to him now.

He could go home, back to New York, back to his brothers, his friends, his father…home.

He couldn't wait.

As Leo scrambled down the slope he began to feel like he was being watched and shifted nervously as he paused to catch his breath.

Then…the jaguar leapt from the rocks above him. Leo twisted, pulling out his Katana in time to wound the big cat, but he failed to notice how dangerously close he was to the edge…he teetered, frantically fighting for balance and as the Jaguar came again…they both fell as a section of ground buckled under their combined weight.

Leo twisted frantically, fighting to find a hold.

He bounced off of multiple sections of rock, rolled, smashed into and free fell. If not for the things that were slowing his fall he might've died instantly.

Leo hit the ground sixty feet from where he had been moments later and lay limp, moaning as his broken body struggling to keep him alive.

Leo groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

The Jaguar growled and moved over to him, Leo's eyes fluttered open in time to see the jaws part before his body sent him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

_I vaguely remember lifting the broken blade in my hand…but nothing else…not for a long time…_

* * *

_Reviews Please!!!_


	3. Waking Up

**Reposting!!!!!! After this chap it will be new!**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

_I didn't have any idea how bad I was hurt…until…they told me…_

Leo groaned softly and tried to roll over. Thick blankets and the all too obvious pangs of an injured body made him groan. He weakly started to sit up.

"NO," came a sharp order, the voice sounded old and feminine.

Leo opened his eyes, an older Hispanic woman stood over him. She smiled lightly but placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed enough to make him lay back down. Someone grunted in the corner.

"Arturo, your friend is awake," the old woman said, glancing over her shoulder.

Another figure moved to the edge of the bed. He had dark-green skin and gold eyes. Leo's golden-brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Esmeralda! Mi nina! Come the other is awake!" the old woman called.

A figure quickly came in. Arturo watched Leo carefully, examining him. Leo realized that he was laying in a bed, covering blankets, that his body was bandaged. He tried to move again but a powerful green hand pushed him down. The gold eyes flashed sharply. Leo winced a little, his body _hurt_. Arturo looked at Leo again, and cocked his head.

"Arturo! leave him alone…you big lug...you're probably scarring him." said another female voice.

Leo's eyes widened even more. She had forest green skin, dappled with darker and lighter patches, giving her a slightly "Camo" look. Her eyes were golden like Arturo's.

"Perdon," she said softly," Arturo's my brother...he's mute."

Leo just stared struggling to work through the knowledge and the confusion of not knowing where he was.

"Um?" he managed after a moment, "How? Where? Where am I?"

"Arturo...my son...he found you with a jaguar on top of you in the jungle about a month back," replied the older woman, "you can call me Maria...what's your name son? Humm?"

"A month?" Leo sputtered as he tried to get up again, only to be thwarted by Arturo again, "I've...It's been a month? I-I..."

"Calm down!" snapped Esmeralda, eyes flashing, "You'll open your worst wounds again!" Leo froze, wincing at the raised voice, his head pounding as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. The girl looked upset and moved to his side.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I'm Esmeralda...you can just call me Esme for short."

Leo sat still for a moment, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

"I-I...my name is Leonardo...you can call me..." Leo said after a moment sinking back onto the blankets as exhaustion stole over him, sleep pulling him under.

"Leon," Whispered Maria, " a lion..."

_I stopped being "Leo" after that…I was Leon…lion…because Arturo told them I was brave even as the Jaguar took my head in its jaws…I pierced its heart with my blade…_

* * *

Reviews? And Again very sorry!!


End file.
